1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information detecting apparatus that detects biological signals by attaching electrodes to a biological surface of a body and, and to a fixing structure enabling the detection of the biological signals by the biological information detecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some biological information detecting apparatuses of this type detect cardiac signals generated in connection with heartbeats and measure heart rate from a biological surface, for example. There is a biological information detecting apparatus of this type including a pair of electrodes and an apparatus main body (transmission unit), for example. The apparatus main body is electrically connected to the respective electrodes through wires. Each of the electrodes has a hook for holding the electrode at a predetermined portion of a body by clipping a lower portion of clothes or the like attached to the body. Thus, clothes or the like press the pair of electrodes against the biological surface.
There is also a biological information detecting apparatus in which an attachment belt for holding the electrodes at predetermined portions of a body is separately provided instead of clothes or the like. In this attachment belt, a cut for receiving the hook is formed so that the positions of the electrodes with respect to the attachment belt are not deviated.
With this configuration, the pair of electrodes detects cardiac signals generated in connection with heartbeats, whereby heart rate is measured (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4439856).
However, in the related art described above, when the electrodes are held by the hook clipping clothes or the like, it is difficult to generate a holding force sufficient for the electrodes only by a clipping force of the hook. Therefore, depending on a way of movement of a wearer, the electrodes are deviated from or fall off clothes or the like, and thus the pressing force for pressing the electrodes against the biological surface may be lowered or lost, which leads to a problem in that the heart rate cannot be detected favorably.
Meanwhile, when the electrodes are held by inserting the hook through the cut of the attachment belt, the positions of the electrodes with respect to the attachment belt are not deviated, so that the pressing force for pressing the electrodes against the biological surface is not lowered or lost. However, when the attachment belt expands or contracts following the movement of the wearer, the positions of the electrodes are deviated following the expansion or contraction of the attachment belt. Therefore, the contact positions of the electrodes with respect to the biological surface are unstable, which leads to a problem in that the heart rate cannot be detect favorably.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned situation and an object thereof is to provide a biological information detecting apparatus that can detect biological signals stably and favorably, and to a fixing structure that enables such detection.